


多情债

by riqian1998



Category: ChuLiuXiang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riqian1998/pseuds/riqian1998





	多情债

此时的萧疏寒心跳快了不止两拍。蔡居诚见他不动，就主动拉着他的手，探进自己散乱的衣襟里，摸到了胸前一粒。  
那里已经硬如石子，蹭在他手心，手指摸在肌肤上，触感柔韧，而手心则被一下下来回磨蹭，酥麻的感觉一路传到心上。  
萧疏寒的心尖颤了颤。  
蔡居诚往萧疏寒身上靠了靠，让自己的胸口和萧疏寒的手掌贴得更紧了，才伸手揽住萧疏寒的脖颈，凑到萧疏寒耳边说道：“师父，居诚虽参不透道，却参透了极乐，居诚愿与师父共度。”  
他不信萧疏寒对他没有欲望，在点香阁待了这些日子，他知道像他这般年纪的男子，是最受人喜爱的。  
介于男孩与男人之间，面容已经稍显成熟却仍带稚嫩的男子，是点香阁最吃香的一类。  
更何况萧疏寒对他本来就有感情，他修不得道，和自己定然脱不了干系。  
于是蔡居诚抬起头，把嘴唇送上去，想要与萧疏寒接吻。他面容清俊，此时却有一片迷离之色。眼尾一抹红更添上了平时不得见的妩媚。  
蔡居诚把唇送上去时，萧疏寒偏头躲了。他忍着把蔡居诚吞吃入腹的欲望问他：“你在点香阁就学到这些东西吗？”  
蔡居诚一愣，抿唇，脸上受伤的神色一闪而过，他知道师父嫌他，如果是他也不会信一个人被送进点香阁，还能全须全尾清白的走出来。  
“师父嫌我脏？”蔡居诚低下头，搭在萧疏寒肩膀上的手收紧了攥住萧疏寒肩头的衣料，无不落寞地说，未等萧疏寒说话，他便自嘲地笑，“我不只学到这些东西，我还学到了这些，”他轻轻后撤，萧疏寒还在他衣襟里的手随着他这个动作滑出来了，还把他衣襟又扯开了许多，露出他平坦的小腹，“这些，”他伸手，将衣袍从身上剥落，一只手搭上胸前乳粒，两指捏着那一点轻轻揉捏，“还有这些。”蔡居诚倏地凑上去，伸出舌尖在萧疏寒下巴上轻轻舔了一下，似是勾引。  
萧疏寒呼吸摒住了。  
蔡居诚一手揉捏自己的乳首，把那一点搓得肿大艳红，另一手直取萧疏寒胯下，他本以为萧疏寒该是软着的，结果摸到了一手硬挺。  
看来师父对他并非没有欲望，蔡居诚心中窃喜，抬眼看向萧疏寒，不成想看到了萧疏寒似要吃人的目光，他被萧疏寒眼里的惊涛巨浪骇到了，愣在原地。  
紧接着唇上一软，他被萧疏寒吻了。  
他再装得像，也只是个假把式，萧疏寒的嘴唇甫一贴上来，他就僵硬得一动也不敢动。  
萧疏寒眉目冷淡，满头霜华，就连身上的味道也是清冷的，蔡居诚感觉自己被萧疏寒的味道给包围了，忍不住张开嘴，任由萧疏寒把舌头伸到他嘴里。  
萧疏寒人虽然冷，舌头却滚烫，嘴唇是软的，吻得也很温柔。一吻毕，萧疏寒退开，伸手擦了擦蔡居诚嘴角滑出来的涎液，突然露出一个笑：“为师疼你不及，怎么会嫌你？”他又拍了拍蔡居诚的后背，翻身把他压到身下。好在他们坐的地方铺了软毯，并不凉，萧疏寒说：“为师知道你没有经验，师父教你。”  
蔡居诚没想到自己师父才是个中好手，自己刚刚那些举动不过是班门弄斧，徒添笑料，他的脸腾地红了，眼睛往四周瞟去一点也不敢看萧疏寒。他眼里因为刚刚的亲吻漾起水波，眼睛往旁边一瞟波光盈盈，平添几分风味。  
萧疏寒看着自己的徒弟撩人不自知，在心里默念一声“福生无量天尊”，就伸手，把蔡居诚的衣襟扯开了，蔡居诚胸腹完全暴露在萧疏寒眼里，这让他羞耻极了，咬了咬牙：“师父不要再捉弄我了。”  
蔡居诚胸膛起伏很快，一看就是过于紧张，萧疏寒对蔡居诚的请求充耳不闻，一根手指摁到了蔡居诚刚刚玩弄的那颗乳首上。  
蔡居诚刚刚自己摸的时候是一点感觉也没有的，他还以为那些说这里摸着爽利的人都在骗他，结果萧疏寒手指刚碰上去，便有快感电流似的传到他脑子里。  
“啊……师父，不要碰那里……”  
蔡居诚不敢拂掉萧疏寒的手，只得央求道。  
萧疏寒正在打量自己徒弟的身体，蔡居诚十二三岁之后，他就再也没有见过蔡居诚赤裸的身体了。  
看来蔡居诚锻炼得极好，身体纤长却不显单薄，细滑的皮肤覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，手指摸上去就能感受到这具身体的矫健与勃勃生机。  
他依言挪开了自己的手指，在蔡居诚松了口气时换上了自己的唇舌。萧疏寒听到了蔡居诚带着水意的吸气声。  
口中乳粒硬如石子，萧疏寒舌头拨弄几下，感觉到蔡居诚伸手轻轻环住了他的头。  
嘴上含着蔡居诚乳首，萧疏寒手下也不停，伸手向下解开了蔡居诚亵裤。  
“……师父！”蔡居诚惊慌失措，却因为没有内力被萧疏寒压着丝毫挣脱不得，“居诚——啊——我知错了……师父别！”萧疏寒手掌已经覆到了蔡居诚半边臀部，“——啊！”萧疏寒轻轻咬了蔡居诚乳首一口。  
咬完之后又安慰似的轻轻舔了舔，蔡居诚被萧疏寒的舌头舔酥了半边身体，他从未经情事，更别提承欢，萧疏寒还什么都没做，他就已经快要缴械了。  
萧疏寒抬起头，起身看他：“为师不强迫你，你说做还是不做。”  
蔡居诚脸颊红欲滴血，他眸中水光潋滟，脸上羞耻与迟疑交杂，最终伸出手，在一堆散乱的衣物里摸出个木盒子。  
原来是早有预谋。萧疏寒挑眉，看着蔡居诚递到自己眼前的木盒和颤抖的指尖，最终没有再说什么让蔡居诚更羞愤欲死的话，只伸手接过了盒子。  
把蔡居诚的裤子全部褪下来，萧疏寒抓住他两条长腿抬高，这个姿势让蔡居诚股间春色完全展露出来，蔡居诚紧紧闭着眼睛，任由萧疏寒把自己看了个透。  
蔡居诚身前玉茎早已挺立，正往外渗着情液，后面小口因为紧张而不断收缩着，萧疏寒把蔡居诚一条腿搭在自己肩膀上，腾出一只手轻轻触了触那个小口。  
“唔……师父……”  
他突然意识到自己在金顶大殿，和自己师父行苟且之事，这个认知让蔡居诚更加羞耻了，双腿反射般想要合上，然而萧疏寒抓着他的腿，使他只能维持现状。  
萧疏寒挖出一点膏脂，先慢慢涂在了蔡居诚小口周围，拇指按压蔡居诚会阴，食指并着中指在穴口打转。  
“师父，师父……”蔡居诚恐慌又羞耻，不住地叫着萧疏寒，“慢点，轻、轻——呜……”  
萧疏寒看那处柔软许多，两指一齐捅了进去。  
蔡居诚可算名器了，双指一齐进入，寻常人大都会觉得痛，然而蔡居诚只觉得胀，异物进入，他轻轻呜咽了一声，更觉得难堪。  
手指闯入了一个火热柔软的地方，萧疏寒觉得里面真的是温柔乡了，软肉包裹着他的手指，一下一下轻轻蠕动，似小口一口一口吮吸。萧疏寒手指往里伸了伸，蔡居诚小腿弹动一下，后穴骤然紧缩。  
这么浅？萧疏寒又把手指蹭过去。  
“啊——！师父，不行……！”蔡居诚立刻发出崩溃似的哭叫。  
果然是这里。萧疏寒寻到蔡居诚最敏感的地方，只瞄着那里，一下一下按压着。  
蔡居诚受不得这个，身体在地毯上扭动试图拜托萧疏寒的桎梏，然而只添了一分扭腰摆臀的艳色，其余一点用也无。  
只一会儿，他就高喘着，哭着射精了。  
身后那处被捅得软了，润滑液滑开把那处弄得泥泞，手指进出之间有粘腻水声啧啧。  
萧疏寒把手指抽出，蔡居诚登时软躺在毯子上，喘着气歇息。  
他现在毫无内力，被折腾一番就一丝力气也没了，两条长腿无力地叠在一起，股缝处亮晶晶，是润滑化开抹在上面，萧疏寒看得火起，又抓住蔡居诚的脚踝。  
蔡居诚被折腾怕了，高潮的余韵还徘徊在他身上，萧疏寒一碰他就颤，他看着自己师父，即使是这种时候，萧疏寒也是面无表情的冷淡样子，只有脸上一抹薄红出卖了他。  
蔡居诚从小就觉得自己师父是神仙，是高山上终年不化的冰雪，然而如今，他亲自渎神，也把高山上的冰雪捂化了。  
既然如此，便要付出代价了。  
萧疏寒攥着蔡居诚脚踝，将他双腿盘在自己腰上，亵裤将要脱下好把自己这徒弟吃到嘴里，但是他余光一瞥，看到了掉落在一旁的拂尘。  
蔡居诚本闭着眼等着师父闯进他身体，结果师父没等到，反而是个冰凉细长的柱体探了进来。他惊喘一声，睁开眼，忍住羞耻挣扎着往下身看去——  
——是萧疏寒的拂尘。  
手柄被萧疏寒一点一点送进蔡居诚身体内，萧疏寒抓着蔡居诚将他翻了个身，摆了个跪趴的姿势。如此，蔡居诚屁股羞耻的一夹，就只剩个白毛露在外面了。  
活像一条尾巴。  
萧疏寒的拂尘手柄是用寒玉做的，夹在屁股里怎么也暖不热。  
蔡居诚羞愤交加，眼泪登时汹涌而出，一颗一颗落在毯子上，又被毛毯吸收走。他哽咽道：“师父……徒儿知错了，求、求师父……放……”  
“嘘——”萧疏寒低下头，一只手轻轻盖住蔡居诚的嘴，在他耳边道，“你听。”


End file.
